A high school reunion
by castlelover22
Summary: A high school reunion? How bad can it be, right? Maybe this is just what they need.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, guys. **_

_**OK, first: know that this was writen last year while I was waiting for season 4. I needed something light. **__**Second: Season 3 finale didn't happen. **_

_**Third: I realise that some of you will say that characters are little OOC, but hey, it's fiction.**_

_**English isn't my first language so any mistakes are mine, and I don't own Castle.**_

* * *

Beckett got up as usual, around 7:30. Got a quick shower, got dressed, picked up her mail from the mailbox at the building entrance and went to the precinct. And, as always, she was behind her desk at 8 a.m. She didn't have a case this morning so all she had to do was paperwork. Around 8:15 boys showed up at work, they also had some paperwork to do. Before she started to work through her paperwork, Beckett opened her mail. Most of it was for trash, but a light pink envelope got her attention. She was invited to her 15th high school reunion. Beckett never really liked reunions, probably because every time she went, she went alone and that fact couldn't go unnoticed by others. She was still dating Josh, she could invite him but the first person that was on her mind was Castle. Not only that he was famous but he was also more charming, more funny and she would enjoy a lot more with him then with Josh. She put the letter into her jacket and decided to talk to Castle later that day. She had a couple of days until the reunion, and if Castle said no she can always call Josh.

Half an hour later, Castle walks into the bullpen and goes straight to Beckett's desk. He handed her coffee and sat in his usual chair.

**Castle: Good morning Beckett! How are you this fine morning?**

**Beckett: Hey, Castle. Why are you so giddy this morning?**

**Castle: What? I can't just be happy to see you?**

**Beckett: Yeah, right...**

They were interrupted by Ryan and Esposito.

**Ryan: Beckett! We got one.**

**Beckett: OK, let's go.**

They got to the crime scene. Lanie was waiting for them, near the body, as always.

**Lanie: Nice to see you guys.**

**Beckett: You too. What have we got?**

After spending 3 hours at the crime scene they finally got back to the precinct. Ryan and Esposito went to their desks to see what they can find about the victim, Castle and Beckett went to the break room. Castle started to make coffee for Beckett and himself, and Beckett used the opportunity that they were alone to ask him about the reunion.

**Beckett: Castle, can I ask you something?**

**Castle: Of course, anything.**

**Beckett: I have a high school reunion next week, and I was thinking...if you would...maybe...come with me?**

**Castle: High school reunion? Me? Are you sure?**

**Beckett: Yeah, I mean...if you don't want to, I understand. I just thought...**

**Castle: But what about Josh? He's your boyfriend. Won't he be mad if I go with you?**

**Beckett: I'm sure he won't. He...ohm...he doesn't like those sort of things. But if you don't want to...**

**Castle: No, I want to. I just thought you would go with Josh. But if it's OK, then it will be my pleasure to go with you.**

**Beckett: Really? You would go with me?**

**Castle: Of course I would. I would go anywhere with you. **

**Beckett: Thanks, Castle.**

**Castle: No problem...Although, I know the real reason you invited me to go with you.**

**Beckett: What? What do you mean?**

**Castle: Oh, come on Beckett. It's OK. I know you just want to impress your friends and other people who went with you to high school. You know, since I'm kind of famous.**

When Castle said that he gave her a wink and then he went to sit in his chair. Beckett smiled and went to her desk. They spent the rest of the day working on knowing the victim. About 8 p.m. they called it for the night.

* * *

**Beckett: Lanie, are you here?**

The next morning, before going to the precinct, Beckett went straight to her best friend. She needed to talk to her, about her high school reunion and the fact that she asked Castle to go with her, and not her boyfriend.

**Lanie: Yeah, girl, I'm here. But what are you doing in here so early?**

**Beckett: I need to talk to you.**

**Lanie: Clearly. So, what's on your mind?**

**Beckett: My high school reunion is in 3 days and I'm going ****with****Castle****.**

**Lanie: What? OK, slow down. From the beginning.**

**Beckett: I got a letter yesterday. My high school reunion is in 3 days. And instead of going with Josh, I asked Castle to come with me. Which he accepted. So I'm going with him.**

**Lanie: OK, why Josh doesn't want to go with you?**

**Beckett: I didn't...I didn't even ask him. He doesn't know.**

**Lanie: Did I miss something? You two are still together, right?**

**Beckett: Yeah, we're still together.**

**Lanie: So, instead of going with your boyfriend, you're going ****with****Castle****. How come? **

**Beckett: Oh, Lanie, I don't know...When I read the letter yesterday, my first thought was that Castle would love to come and get all these stories about me in high school from my friends...I thought about the differences between him and Josh. I got a conclusion that I would have more fun with Castle then with Josh...And for once, I wanted to be THE person who brings someone special, so almost everyone would be jealous of...You know.**

**Lanie: I can relate to that. But Josh is Cardio surgeon. That is pretty awesome, if you ask me. Some women would kill to have a guy like Josh.**

**Beckett: I know, but he doesn't make me feel the way Castle does. **

**Lanie: And how DOES Castle make you feel?**

**Beckett: You know...special.**

**Lanie: Aha...and Castle is special. He's a famous author. So, I think you'll definitely be THE person at your reunion.**

**Beckett: And Castle was so sweet about this ****hole**** thing...When he said he would go with me, he told me that he knows I only invited him because his famous and because I want to impress my friends. And, then he gave me this look...****oh****, God, Lanie...**

**Lanie: Girl, ****are**** you ****finally admiting**** that you love Castle?**

**Beckett: What? No...no...well, maybe I have some feelings for him. That's all.**

**Lanie: Yeah, ****keep**** telling that to yourself. But, what if Josh finds out?**

**Beckett: I hope he won't. But if he does...I don't know. I'll deal with it if it comes to that...Well, I'm off then. Nice talking to you Lanie.**

**Lanie: Yeah, you too. I just hope you know what are you doing. **

**Beckett: Me too...**

When Beckett got to her desk, Castle was already sitting there drinking his coffee while at her desk was her coffee and a bear claw.

**Beckett: Hey, Castle.**

**Castle: Hey. **

Beckett sat in her chair and took a sip from her cup. Castle was oddly quiet and looking at his feet. She sensed that something is wrong. Maybe, he changed his mind about the reunion. She didn't know, so she went for it.

**Beckett: Castle, are you OK?**

**Castle: Yeah, I'm fine.**

**Beckett: You do know that I can tell when you're lying.**

**Castle: What makes you think that I'm lying?**

**Beckett: Well, for one: you're very quiet. Two: you won't look at me. Three: you're looking at your feet. And four: you're playing with your coffee cup.**

**Castle: I guess I can't fool you, huh?**

**Beckett: No, you can't. So what's up?**

**Castle: It's really nothing special. I don't want to bother you.**

**Beckett: Come on, Castle. It's clearly something since it's got you so worked up. So, spill it.**

**Castle: I just...I had a fight with Alexis this morning.**

**Beckett: What did you do?**

**Castle: Nothing...Why do you think it's something that I did? Anyway, she told me that she wants to go to Stanford and I just...**

**Beckett: Well, that's good. Stanford is a good college. What's the problem?**

**Castle: I don't know. I have a feeling that she's going to Stanford just because Ashley is going there. I want her to pick a college that she will love, that she wants to go, and not just because her boyfriend is going to be there. What if it doesn't work out between them and she ****realise**** that she made a mistake ****for**** picking Stanford?**

**Beckett: Well, she can always transfer to another. Besides, I don't think that Alexis would pick Stanford JUST because Ashley will be there. Come on, it's Alexis were talking about. I'm sure she thought about it.**

**Castle: I don't know...I guess you're right. I'll talk to her tonight.**

**Beckett: I'm sure you two will sort things out.**

**Castle: Yeah. We always do. Thank you, for listening.**

**Beckett: Sure...You still ****going**** with me to the reunion?**

**Castle: Of course. Why?**

**Beckett: Just checking. I wanted to be sure before I make reservation in the hotel. I was thinking, since we'll probably stay late and be drinking, that it would be a better idea to spend a night at the hotel, rather than driving back to the city.**

**Castle: Yeah, sounds like a good plan. You want me to make reservations?**

**Beckett: No, no, I'll do it. I invited you so I'll make the reservation.**

**Castle: OK. So, anything new on the case?**

And so they spent the day working on the case. It turned out that it wasn't a hard case so they managed to close it in 3 days. Beckett was a little scared that they won't be able to close it in time and that she'll have to cancel the reunion. But, luckily they closed it just in time.

**Castle: So, how long drive is it to your high school?**

**Beckett: Oh, about four, four and a half hours. Why? We got enough time to get ready and make it.**

**Castle: Oh, I know. Just checking. So, I'll pick you up in two hours.**

**Beckett: I thought I was driving?**

**Castle: Oh, no. My car is way more comfortable than yours. **

Beckett simply laughed and nodded. She didn't know what kind of car does Castle drive, but he was right. What ever it is, it was much more comfortable than hers.

* * *

When Beckett got home first thing she did was to pack an overnight bag. She put her PJ inside and some clothes for tomorrow, jeans and a red down button shirt. She won't be coming home the next day in her dress. Then she called Josh to tell him that she'll be at her dad's and that she'll come back home sometime tomorrow. Luckily for her, Josh was on call today and tomorrow so he won't be free. Then she started to get ready. Beckett chose a simple snow white dress that was right below her knees and the top was going around her neck, so her back were bare until the middle. Around her waist she had a sky blue silk belt and she chose a snow white high heels, those 4 inch that she adores. And she had a small white handbag. When she was ready she looked herself in the mirror. **Castle**** is going to go crazy when he sees me.** No, she shouldn't be thinking like that. She was dating Josh, she was happy with Josh. At least, that was what she wanted to believe. **Lanie was right. I do lo...have feelings for Castle,** Beckett thought. She finally admitted to herself. She needs to clear her thoughts but now is not the time. Castle will be here any minute.

When Castle got home the first thing he did was to call Lanie. He wanted to know what is the colour of Beckett's dress so he could choose a tie that would match with her dress. He didn't tell anything about calling Lanie to his mother or Alexis, because he was sure that Beckett would call them to check if he knew. And he made Lanie swear not to tell Beckett that she told him. Lucky for him, Lanie always liked him more than Josh. When Castle got his information, he started to pack his overnight bag. He puts his PJ inside along with his jeans and a dark green button down shirt. Then he started to get ready. He shaved again, got his best black suit, with a white button down shirt and a sky blue tie. He got out of his room with his bag in one hand and car keys in the other. Martha and Alexis were waiting for him in the living room. They knew where he was going and with whom.

**Martha: Oh, Richard! You cleaned up nicely.**

**Alexis: Yeah, dad. You look amazing.**

**Castle: Really guys? You think Beckett will like it?**

**Martha: I'm sure she will. Are you ready to go?**

**Castle: Yup, it's time for me to get going.**

**Alexis: OK, ****have**** a great time dad. And behave yourself. Don't do anything stupid or anything like that. I'm pretty sure that this is important to detective Beckett.**

**Castle: I know sweetie. I'll make you guys proud tonight. I'll see you tomorrow.**

**Martha: OK, bye.**

Castle got in his car (his dark blue Volvo XC90), drove from the underground garage and headed to Beckett's apartment. He thought she would prefer if he drove them to the reunion instead of him picking her up with the limo. Beside, this way he can be closer to her and they would be alone. When he got to Beckett's apartment he sent her a text message saying that he is here. He got out of his car and walked to the passenger side so he could open the door for her. He always was a gentleman.

Beckett was sitting on her couch when her phone indicates to her that she got a text. It was from Castle: **''I'm here. Waiting for you downstairs.''** Suddenly she felt nervous. She got up, looked herself one more time in the mirror and then walked out of her apartment. When she got the building doors, she could see Castle standing outside. She looked at him for a while through the door glass. He looked so elegant and handsome. **He really is ruggedly handsome,** she thought. He was wearing a black suit, white button down shirt and a sky blue tie. He almost completely matched with her. **It can't be a coincidence that he chose that tie. He probably called Lanie. I'm going to kill her**, Beckett thought. She sucked a breath and walked outside.

She was far more beautiful than Castle imagined. When he saw her walking through the doors, he stopped breathing for a second. He watched her coming down the stairs. She stopped at the final step.

**Castle: Kate, you look...**

**Beckett: What Castle?**

**Castle: You look...amazing. Breath taking.**

She gave him a shy smile, stepped down from the last step and stood in front of him.

**Beckett: Thank you, Castle. That's really sweet.**

**Castle: It's the truth.**

**Beckett: You cleaned up nicely, as well. I like your tie, by the way.**

**Castle: Yeah, thanks. Are you ready? We have a long ride in front of us.**

**Beckett: Yes, I'm ready. So...where's the limo?**

**Castle: There isn't one. I'm driving ****us...I**** thought you wouldn't like the limo.**

**Beckett: Oh...**

**Castle: Is that OK? Because, if you want a limo, I can call for one, it could be here in about 15 minutes...**

**Beckett: It's fine, Castle. I don't mind. And you thought right. I wouldn't like the limo...I just...Well, let's get going.**

Castle opened the passenger door for her. She got inside. She was surprised. She always thought that Castle was one of those stars that would only have a sports car in their collections, after all he has a Ferrari. But, she shouldn't be surprised. He was a father and, if she was honest, he wasn't like most of the famous people. Castle got in the car and started the engine. He looked at Beckett.

**Castle: All set?**

**Beckett: All set. Just don't get us killed on the way to the reunion, OK?**

**Castle: Ouch, detective. You know I can drive. Remember L.A.?**

**Beckett: Yeah, well, this is New York.**

Castle simply smiled and pulled into the traffic. He turned on the radio and a CD started to play. With some of the most popular songs, the kind that teenagers listen (with P. Diddy, Lady Gaga, Rihanna etc.). Beckett looked to Castle, surprised at the choice of the music. He turned to her and smiled.

**Castle: It's one of Alexis. I forgot she left it here. We went to a picnic last Saturday.**

**Beckett: Oh, is that so?**

**Castle: Yeah. I can change it if you don't like it.**

**Beckett: No, you don't have to. It's OK. Actually, I can find out what teenagers listen to these days.**

There was a moment of silence.

**Castle: Can I ask you something?**

**Beckett: Oh no...why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this?**

**Castle: Why do you immediately think that is something bad?**

**Beckett: Because you almost never ask for a permission to ask me something. And those few times that you did, it was never good.**

**Castle: Ahhmmm...you're right. But this really isn't anything bad or stupid or something like that.**

**Beckett: Well, then I guess you can. So, what's on your mind?**

**Castle: Do you really think that it was a good idea to ask me to come with you? You do ****realise**** that I will do everything in my power to find out as much stories about you in high school as I can?**

**Beckett: Hahah...I figured. That's why you are going to tell me some of your stories until we get there. That way will be even.**

**Castle: I guess you're right. Hmm...where to start?**

And so Castle started to share some of his high school stories with Beckett. He told her that he used to get into trouble a lot, especially because of girls. Beckett wasn't surprised at that. The ride went quickly. She was actually enjoying. Castle had some great stories. They make it in time.

* * *

When Castle parked the car, they got out and headed to the big ballroom where the reunion is being held. The ballroom is at the hotel where Beckett made reservations for her and Castle. When they got to the lobby, they were greeted by an older woman. She was a high school principal. Beckett recognized her and they chit-chat for the moment. Beckett took her name tag and one blank, that was for her date, or better say plus one. Since on her name tag was written ''Kate'', she wrote on Castle's ''Rick'' and she glued it on his suit. Castle looked down and saw that she wrote Rick. His heart skipped a little. He looked at her a gave her a smile, which she returned. He gave her his arm and she hooked on it. Then they went inside the ballroom. It was full of people. It seemed that almost everyone had arrived. Beckett saw Maddison in front of her and she told Castle. Castle turned to her.

**Castle: Why don't you go ahead to Maddison and I****'m going**** to get us something to drink. What would you like?**

**Beckett: OK. Red wine for me.**

**Castle: OK, I won't be long. **

And so he went to the bar to get them drinks and Beckett went to Maddison. They hugged and smiled at each other, like they didn't see each other in 10 years.

**Maddison: Becks, you made it. I wasn't sure that you would.**

**Beckett: Why wouldn't I?**

**Maddison: Oh, well I thought that maybe you couldn't because of your job.**

**Beckett: Yeah, well I was lucky. We managed to close the case just in time.**

**Maddison: You look amazing!**

**Beckett: Thank you. You too.**

**Maddison: Oh, I forgot. Becks, this is my boyfriend Adam. Adam this is my friend Kate.**

**Adam: Pleasure to meet you. I heard a lot about you from Maddie.**

**Beckett: It's nice to meet you too. I also heard a lot about you from Maddie.**

**Maddison: So, ****are**** you here alone or did you bring someone this time? Maybe that hot boyfriend of yours, Josh right?**

**Beckett: Actually, I did bring someone this time. But, it's not Josh. He was on call. **

**Maddison: Oh, so who did you bring? Don't tell me you came ****with****Castle****?**

**Beckett: Actually, I did. Why?**

**Maddison: No way, that is so cool.**

They started to laugh when couple of Beckett's old friends joined them. Emily, Diane, Jennifer and Lucy. Beckett was kind of hoping that she would miss them since at every reunion they make it worse for her. Neither Beckett or Maddison or any of Beckett's old friends saw that Castle was standing in the crowd near them. He stayed behind so he would give Beckett some time and space to say hi to her friends.

**Emily: Kate, you came!**

**Beckett: Hi Emily. Diane. Lucy. Jennifer. How are you?**

**Diane: Good, good. We are actually kinda surprised to see you here again.**

**Beckett: Well, it's my reunion as well. Why shouldn't I be here?**

**Jennifer: Come on, Beckett. Don't you ever get tired of coming here all alone?**

**Beckett: What makes you think that I ****came**** alone this time?**

**Jennifer: Because you always do.**

**Maddison: Well, you're wrong this time. She ****didn't came**** alone.**

**Beckett: Maddie, it's OK. It doesn't matter.**

**Lucy: Hahah...she came with someone. I wonder who could be that?**

**Jennifer: Hah hah, that's what I would also like to know.**

**Maddison: She came ****with**** Richard Castle.**

**Beckett: Maddie...**

**Maddison: What? It's the truth.**

**Diane: The Richard Castle? The famous author? Ha-ha, yeah right.**

**Emily: Yeah, like someone like him would ever talk to someone like you. **

**Maddison: Of course they know each other. They have been working together for the past 4 years.**

**Diane: Working together? Come on...you really think that we are that stupid?**

**Lucy: Yeah, and where is he? He should be here with you, right?**

Castle heard every word and he could see how much Beckett was hurt. He could see it all over her face. So, he made a decision, to go and rescue her. So he went closer to the group.

**Castle: Here you go Kate. Sorry it took me so long, I couldn't find you.**

When he handed her the glass, he put his hand on her waist and came a little closer to her. He knew she would probably kill him. But he just couldn't help himself sometimes. All women looked at him. And they all saw where his hand slipped. They also noticed that they were dressed almost the same. When Maddison saw the faces of other women, she almost exploded with satisfaction. Beckett as well. She was never happier to see Castle then in that moment.

**Castle: Hi, I'm Rick.**

**Diane: You're Richard Castle!**

**Castle: Well, yes. On my better days. Are you friends of Kate?**

**Jennifer: Yeah, kind of. Oh my God. You're really here.**

**Castle: Yeah, Kate invited me. Maddison, hey. Sorry, how are you?**

**Maddison: Hey, Castle. I'm good. You?**

**Castle: Never better.**

**Maddison: This is my boyfriend Adam. Adam this is Richard Castle.**

**Adam: It's a pleasure to meet you. Maddie told me that she met you about two years ago, right?**

**Castle: Yeah, I only wish that it was under better circumstances. It was a murder of that chef...what was his name...do you remember Kate?**

**Beckett: Yeah, it was Wolf, right?**

**Maddison: Yes, that's right.**

**Adam: I'm kind of a fan of yours. I read all of your books.**

**Castle: It's always a pleasure to meet a fan. We'll arrange with Maddie a dinner or something so you can bring a book or books that I could ****sign****.**

**Adam: That would be great, thanks.**

**Castle: Don't mention it. Did you know that my new series, Nikki Heat is based on Kate?**

**Adam: Yes, Maddie told me. Although, I have to ask: how much of it was real, especially those, let's say, intense scenes?**

**Beckett: Well...Let's just say that not everything was Rick's imagination.**

The four women simply looked from one person to another as they made their conversation. They were amazed. Beckett looked at Maddie and barely held her laugh. Maddie as well. Beckett knew that Castle probably heard everything and came to the rescue. But this is the one time that she didn't mind at all. The look on her old friends when Castle came was priceless.

**Maddison: We should grab a seat. Kate, will you and Rick join us?**

**Beckett: Yes, that would be great.**

So they started to go to get seats when Lucy stoped them.

**Lucy: Rick, could we get an autograph?**

When she asked, they all pulled their dresses so he could sign their chests. Castle looked at Beckett and gave her a smile.

**Castle: It's Mr. Castle and I don't do those anymore. If you want an autograph, you can either talk to Kate or come to my book signing. If you will excuse us, we would like to get some dinner. Thanks!**

With that he simply turned, took Beckett's hand and went behind Maddison and Adam. Beckett looked at the women that stood behind and she could see their faces. They were shocked. Beckett turned around and walked beside Castle. Luckily, they found a table for four. So, they sat down. Maddison looked at Kate and saw her looking at Castle. The look in her eyes was gentle and loving and amazed.

**Maddison: Wau, that was amazing, Castle. The way you handled the girls over there.**

**Castle: Yeah, I'm sorry Beckett. I hope I didn't overstep too much...When I heard them talking to you like that...I just lost it.**

**Beckett: No, you have nothing to be sorry, Castle. Thank you. I don't think I could ever thank you enough for what you did back there.**

**Castle: Come on, Kate. It was nothing.**

**Beckett: No, really. Thank you. You could have let them go and then come to me, but you didn't. What you did was really...sweet.**

**Castle: Anything for you.**

They stared at each others eyes for couple of seconds. It would probably last longer if it wasn't for Maddison. They started to talk. Dinner came, they ate and had a small conversation. As the night went on, the four of them had a great time. They talked, joked, Castle was trying to get as much as he could from Maddison about Kate and her high school days. They danced a couple of times. Both Castle and Beckett had an awesome time. They really enjoyed it. Beckett could see that almost all of the time they were being watched by the others. Especially, by Emily, Lucy, Daine and Jennifer. But she didn't care. The photographer came and they did a couple of pictures. On some of them Castle and Beckett were alone, and on the others they were with Maddison and Adam.

* * *

It was around 2 a.m. when Castle and Beckett decided to go to their rooms. They walked outside the ballroom and headed for the reception. Beckett came to the reception while Castle staid behind her, near the windows.

**Reception Lady: Good evening. How can I help you?**

**Beckett: Hi. We have two rooms reserved on the name Beckett.**

**Reception Lady: Just one moment.**

**Beckett: OK.**

**Reception Lady: Hhhmmm...the only reservation we have under name Beckett is a single bedroom, with king size bed.**

**Beckett: No, that's a mistake. I called about four days ago and made a reservation for two rooms. **

**Reception Lady: I'm sorry, ma'am. But, according to our database, you made a reservation on a single bedroom.**

Beckett couldn't believe this. **This is not happening**, she thought. Suddenly, she felt Castle's hand on her lower back.

**Castle: There is no problem. Do you have one more single bedroom available?**

**Reception Lady: Let me just check...Unfortunately, there are no spare rooms. Because of the reunion, every room is occupied.**

Castle looked at Beckett who was really pissed about this.

**Reception Lady: Ma'am, will you be taking the room?**

**Beckett: Are you sure there isn't an...**

**Castle: Yes, will take the room, thank you.**

**Reception Lady: Very well...Here is your key, the room is on the 5th floor. Have a good night.**

**Castle: Thank you.**

Castle took the room key and pushed Beckett toward the elevator. She gave him a look that said **What the hell are you doing?**, but he didn't say anything until they were in the elevator. He pushed the button for the 5th floor and turned to Beckett.

**Castle: Don't look at me like that. There is nothing to worry about. I'm sure there is a couch in the room. You'll sleep on the bed and I'll take the couch...Oh, I forgot. Our bags are in the car. Here, you go to the room and I'll go to the car and get our bags...Is that OK?**

**Beckett: Yeah, that would be good. **

Beckett was kind of mad at herself that her first thought was that he was planning on sleeping with her. Although, she probably wouldn't fight too hard, because one part of her wanted it so bad and the other part was half drunk. But, he wasn't like that. He wouldn't use her like that. The elevator stopped on the 5th floor and Beckett walked outside. She looked behind to Castle. He gave her a smile.

**Castle: I'll be up in ****couple**** of minutes.**

**Beckett: OK.**

With that the doors of the elevator closed. Beckett got to their room. She opened the door and walked in. She was surprised to see that the only thing in the room was a huge king size bed with nightstands on each side of the bed. And there was another door that led to the bathroom. She sat on the bed to wait for Castle. **What are we going to do now?, **Beckett thought. After 5 minutes there was a knock on the doors. It was Castle. She stood up and opened the doors. Castle walked in and stopped when he saw the room.

**Castle: What the hell? No couch, no chairs?**

**Beckett: Nope.**

**Castle: OK, no problem...Ahhmm...You'll sleep on the bed, like we agreed before and I'll sleep on the floor. **

**Beckett: You can't sleep on the floor.**

**Castle: Do you have any better idea?**

**Beckett: Uhhmmm...**

**Castle: OK, I just got two more ideas. I could either sleep in the car or drive to the nearest hotel or motel or what ever.**

**Beckett: No Castle, you're not sleeping in the car and you're definitely not going anywhere.**

**Castle: Why not?**

**Beckett: Because, you're half drunk and in no shape to drive. And, you can't leave me alone in here.**

**Castle: Well, then it's settled. I'll sleep on the floor...Here, this is your bag. You can go ahead and use the bathroom first. **

**Beckett: OK, thanks.**

Beckett went to the bathroom. When she got out, Castle was sitting on the bed. He took his suit jacket off a placed it on his bag. He took a pillow a dropped it on the floor in front of the bed. Then he took his PJ and went to the bathroom. When he passed by her she only smiled and nodded. She got up on the bed and sat there until Castle got out. When he got out, he turned the lights off and went down on the carpet.

**Castle: Good night Beckett.**

**Beckett: Are you sure you can sleep on the floor?**

**Castle: Beckett, I'll be fine. Go to sleep.**

**Beckett: OK. Good night Castle.**

With that Beckett laid down on the bed. But she couldn't go to sleep knowing that he is lying on the floor. She sits up.

**Beckett: Castle, are you sleeping?**

**Castle: No, not yet. Why, is there something wrong?**

**Beckett: Everything is fine. I just...It's not fair that I have this bed all to myself. So, come up. You won't be able to get up in the morning if you sleep on the floor.**

**Castle: Look Beckett, it's OK. I'll manage, somehow. I don't want you to be uncomfortable.**

**Beckett: Would you listen to me, for once? You can sleep on the bed, but no funny business. Got it?**

**Castle: Yeah, are you sure?**

**Beckett: Yes, I'm sure.**

So, Castle got up, took the pillow and went on the other side of the bed. He put the pillow down and slipped under the sheets. He turned his back to Beckett. Beckett smiled at this.

**Castle: Is it OK like this?**

**Beckett: Yeah, it's fine. Just keep on your side of the bed and I'll be on mine.**

**Castle: OK. Good night Kate.**

**Beckett: Good night Rick.**

Both of them noticed the use of their first name but said nothing.

* * *

Beckett woke up at the sound of someone knocking at the doors. She noticed that her head was moving up and down. She opened her eyes and saw that her head was on Castle's chest. She looked up and felt relief when she saw that Castle was still asleep. She slowly got up and went for the doors. Someone was still knocking. **Someone is very persistent,** Beckett thought.

**Beckett: OK, OK, hold on! I'm coming.**

She opened the doors and there he was, her first big crush, and first boyfriend Mark. He looked the same, but only older.

**Mark: Becks, hey. Did I wake you up?**

**Beckett: Mark, what are you doing here****?****...And yes, you did wake me up.**

**Mark: Oh, sorry. Can I come in?**

He asked and made a step toward Beckett, to step in the room. But Beckett held her hand up and stopped him. Now Castle was awake and listening, wondering what is going to happen and if he should do something.

**Beckett: No, you can't come in.**

**Mark: No? Why? Come on, Becks ****let**** me in.**

**Beckett: No, Mark. I said you can't come in. What do you want anyway?**

**Mark: Why are you acting like this? Let me in.**

Beckett was getting really pissed by now, Castle could tell by her voice. He got off the bed and stayed, just listening. **Who is this Mark? **Castle wondered.

**Beckett: I said you can't come in. Now, either tell me what you want or get the hell away.**

**Mark: Why are you being such a bitch? I just want to talk to you, about us, the old us. I couldn't stop thinking about you last night, when I saw you at the reunion.**

When Castle heard him calling Beckett a bitch, he just lost it, again. He took his shirt off and came behind Beckett putting his hands around her waist, resting them on her belly.

**Castle: Is everything OK?**

Beckett turned her head and looked at Castle. She was shocked at what he just did and said. She looked at his eyes and saw that there was anger. She was sure if look could kill, Mark would be dead. She also noticed that he wasn't wearing his shirt. He was so warm. **Now is not the time to think about this,** she thought. She then turned to Mark, who had a shocking face. His mouth were widely open.

**Beckett: Yes, everything is fine. Rick, this is Mark. Mark this is Rick.**

**Mark: Hi. You're Richard Castle, aren't you?**

**Castle: Maybe. **

**Beckett: Mark is an old friend of mine, from high school.**

**Castle: Oh...**

**Beckett: Yeah. So, what was that you wanted to talk to me Mark?**

**Mark: I...I...Hmm, never mind. **

When he said it, he turned around and went to the elevator. Beckett closed the door and turned to Castle who was now sitting on the bed looking at the floor. She could see that he was nervous. She opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off. Castle started to talk to her still looking at the floor.

**Castle: I'm sorry. What I did was stupid. I know. I know that you could have handled it and that you didn't need me to mess things up, and I know that you're mad at me right now but...**

Castle stood up from the bed and went to the window. He was looking thru the window because it was easier than looking at her, in this moment and he continued.

**Castle: But...Beckett when I heard what he called you I just...I don't know...I just exploded. I wanted to hit him...How could he say something like that? Who does he think he is?**

He turned around so he could look at her, at her eyes. But she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at the floor. Few seconds pasts and Beckett didn't say anything. She was thinking what could she possibly tell him. What he did was sweet, she wasn't mad at him. Sure, she could have handled it but this way was easier. It amazed her how well he knows her. And with what he did for her now and last night (especially last night) made her realise that he cares for her. More than she thought. And, she couldn't lie to herself anymore.

Castle was waiting for her to say something. He was thinking that she would yell at him, for what he did. To say that she could have handled it. But she didn't say anything. And that scared him more than if she was yelling.

**Castle: I'm sorry.**

Castle said and went to the bathroom. She obviously needed time and space, to think. As he was passing her, she grabbed his hand. He turned to her.

**Beckett: Castle, I...I'm not mad at you. I know you were only helping me. And I think what you did was...sweet.**

**Castle: Really? I know I often do wrong things for the right cause. I just react on impulse. I should think about before doing some things, I know that. Alexis tells me that all the time. And I can usually control myself most of the time. But, when it comes to you I just...**

He was babbling, she could see that he was still nervous and that he thinks that she would probably hit him or something like that. And he was so sweet when he was babbling. It didn't happen a lot. Maybe, once or twice. But right now, all she wanted to do was to prove to him that she's not mad, that she appreciate what he did for her in these past few days. And most of all, she wanted to show him and let him know that she cares about him, too. So, since he didn't have his shirt on, while he was still babbling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him to her lips. Castle was shocked at first, but it only took him a second to put his arms around her waist. At first, the kiss was slow and light. And then it got more passionate, each one pouring their feelings into the kiss. They kissed for a couple of minutes. Then Beckett broke the kiss off. Castle rested his head on her forehead, his eyes closed. Beckett opened her eyes and saw that his eyes were still closed. She smiled and brought her right hand on his cheek. Castle opened his eyes and smiled to her.

**Castle: So...**

**Beckett: So...**

**Castle: I guess you're really not mad at me.**

Beckett had to laugh. He always knew when and how to light the mood.

**Beckett: Like I said, I'm not mad. Look, Castle. In these past few days, things have changed. In good way. What you did for me a few minutes ago and last night, especially last night, made me ****realise**** that there is something between us. At least it could be. But I was too scared. Too scared that I would be one of your conquest, that you would get tired of me in ****couple**** of months and that then you would leave me, throw me away...**

**Castle: Kate, I would never...**

**Beckett: I know. I know that now. And I'm not scared anymore. I want you. I want this to work because I really think we could make it work.**

**Castle: Are you saying you're willing to give us a chance?**

**Beckett: Yes, I am...But we can't be together.**

**Castle: Whaat? Why? Look, I swear to you, you mean to me like no one ever did. I would never hurt you on purpose. I have changed. You changed me. I...**

**Beckett: Rick, stop...We can't be together now because I'm technically still with Josh. I have to break things off with him first.**

**Castle: Oh...**

**Beckett: Yeah...And you have changed. And it felt good to hear that I've changed you.**

**Castle: It's the truth.**

**Beckett: But, we have a problem.**

**Castle: We do?**

**Beckett: What about Mark?**

**Castle: What about him?**

**Beckett: Come on, Castle. I could bet my year salary that he's going to talk to the press. **

**Castle: Oh, about that. Don't worry. We will simply deny whatever he says.**

**Beckett: We could, but I'm sure the press will contact the hotel and ask about arrangements. And they'll see that I spent the night here. Therefore, they're going to believe him.**

**Castle: If it comes to that, we can say that you did spend the night in here. But you were alone. I could say...That I spent the night with one of the guests, your friends maybe or I could say that I spent the night in the car.**

**Beckett: You would say that you spent the night in the car?**

**Castle: Of course I would. I'll say anything you want me to say.**

**Beckett: Well, in that case I think you should go with the option number 1. That is more like you, your style.**

**Castle: OK, we have a deal. Now, what do you say we get changed, have some breakfast in one of these restaurants and head home?**

**Beckett: It sounds like a plan.**

They got ready, packed their bags and left for the hotel garage. They agreed to go to one of the local restaurants. After breakfast, they headed for the city. Most of their ride home was silent. Castle was thinking about the future. He will finally be with Beckett. After she breaks up with Josh. He waited this long, he can wait a few more days. Beckett was thinking what to say to Josh. She could say many things but she decided to tell him the truth. He deserved the truth. Afcourse, she won't tell him about the reunion, but she will admit to him that she has feelings for Castle, and that their relationship isn't working. She turned her head and looked at Castle. He turned to her and gave her one of his famous smiles. She smiled to him, as well. She closed her eyes, for just a couple of minutes, at least that's was what she thought.

**Castle: Beckett...Kate, wake up. We're here.**

**Beckett: What? All ready?**

**Castle: Yeah, you fall asleep on half way back home.**

**Beckett: What? Why didn't you wake me up?**

**Castle: Hey, it's OK. Come on, I'll help you get your stuff to your place.**

**Beckett: OK, thanks.**

Castle took her overnight bag from the trunk and went behind her while she was carrying her dress. She unlocked the doors and went inside. She throws her dress over one of her chairs and turned around. Castle was standing at the doors. He left her bag on the floor and was waiting for her. She came to him.

**Beckett: Thanks, Castle. For everything.**

**Castle: You're welcome. I should head home. See you tomorrow?**

**Beckett: Yeah, sure...Castle?**

**Castle: Yes?**

**Beckett: I need ****couple**** of days to deal with Josh. I hope you understand.**

**Castle: I know and I understand. Kate, I waited this long. If I have to wait for a couple of days more, then that's fine. Like I told you before, I'm not going anywhere.**

**Beckett: Good, that's good to know. Until tomorrow?**

**Castle: Until tomorrow.**

* * *

**And that's it. I hope you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. So, someone asked me to continue, so I did. Since the First chapter didn't have so much angsty, I decided to put some here. And make Josh look like the bad guy.**

**Please note that this is all happening before season 3 finale, which means is AU. Once again, characters may seem OOC, but it's a fiction.**

**I had to write something while waiting for 'Always'. I really hope you'll like it. Any mistakes you find are mine (English isn't my first language).**

* * *

**Now what?**

After Castle left, Beckett went to put her things away and to call Josh. She wanted to end thing as soon as possible. She knew he would probably get hurt but it was better this way. Deep down she knew Josh was her distraction for Castle. After he left that summer with Gina, she was hurt. So when she met Josh he was perfect. She blamed Castle for hurting her but after a girl talk with Lanie (who always made her see things witch she refused) she knew it wasn't his fault. It was hers as much as his. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. She finally accepted what others have seen and been telling her all this time. She was in love with Castle and was ready to give them a chance.

She took her phone and pressed speed dial #7 (#1 is her voice mail, #2 is her dad, #3 is Castle, #4 is Esposito, #5 is Ryan and #6 is Lanie). After the fifth ring she hung up. She figured he was at the hospital probably on call. So she called the hospital to check. And she was right. He was on call. So she called his cell once more and left a message to meet with him tomorrow for lunch since she has to talk to him. And that he lets her know if he's available. She dropped her phone on her couch and turned her TV. It was Saturday afternoon and she had no plans. So, she decided to relax. She took a long bath and after that, she settled in front of her TV. She looked at her phone and noticed that she had a message. She thought that it was Castle and smiled. But her smile falls slightly when she saw that the message was from Josh. He told her that he was free tomorrow for lunch and that he will meet her at Remy's. Kate placed her phone on the coffee table and continued to watch TV. After a while she decided to call it for the night. She went to bed. As she was beginning to fall into sleep her phone buzzed indicating that she got a text message. She flipped her phone and smiled. It was from Castle. **'Sweet dreams Kate. See you tomorrow :)'.** He was so sweet. She typed him a reply. **'Won't be able to see you tomorrow. Meeting Josh for lunch. But, I'l see you Monday morning. Goodnight Rick :)'.** She left her phone not expecting an answer from Castle. But she was wrong. Only few second later her phone buzzed again. **'No problem. Hope everything goes alright tomorrow. See you on Monday.'** At with him on her thoughts she finally drifted to sleep.

When Beckett woke up the next day it was almost 11 AM She couldn't remember the last time she slept this late. Beckett got up and went to make some breakfast. Even though she's meeting Josh for lunch she's not sure how much will she be able to eat. After an hour and a half, she was ready to meet Josh. As she was about to leave her apartment she got a message from Josh. **'Sorry, babe, I have an emergency. Won't be able to see you today. We could go to lunch tomorrow. Remy's?'** To say that Beckett was pissed would be an understatement. She wanted to finish it but apparently the universe was against her. She went back to her couch and sent Josh a message. **'Sure. Lunch at Remy's, tomorrow'**. Suddenly she wasn't in the mood for anything. She wanted to see Castle, to hug him, to simply be with him. But she couldn't. She told him she will see him on Monday and if she went to him now, she was scared she wouldn't be able to keep away from him. So, before settling in front of her TV again, she cleaned her apartment. As she was going to bed she couldn't help herself. She texted Castle. ** Missed you today. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Goodnight :)'.** And as usual she got her reply only seconds later. **'Missed you too, detective. Did everything went alright? Are you a free agent now ;). Can't wait to see you too. Sweet dreams :)'.** When she read the message she had to laugh. Leave it to Castle to make her feel better. **'We'll talk tomorrow. I'm too tired now. Until tomorrow :)'. **When she finally settled under the sheets she got another message. **'Until tomorrow :)'.**

When Castle walked into the bullpen Monday morning, Beckett and the boys were already there. Sitting at their desks doing paperwork. Oh, how he loved that he wasn't actually a cop, simply because of the paperwork. He walked to Ryan and Esposito first, giving them their coffees and then went to Beckett's desk. The boys nodded to him and said their thanks for the coffee and continued to work. Castle sat in his chair and gave Beckett, who was watching him since the moment he stepped out of the elevator, her coffee. She said thanks and continued to look at him. Castle got a little nervous.

**Castle:**** What?**

**Beckett:**** Nothing.**

**Castle:**** What? Do I have something on my face?**

**Beckett:**** Nothing. You're fine.**

Her phone rings. She talks to the person on the other side of the line for a couple of seconds and then hangs up. She turns to Castle, who was watching her now.

**Beckett:**** What?**

**Castle:**** Nothing.**

**Beckett:**** Anyway, that was Lanie. Since it's a slow morning I'm having breakfast with her. Are you staying here or going out?**

**Castle:**** I'll stay. The loft is empty so I'll just see if I can help the boys. If not I'll wait for you here.**

**Beckett:**** What do you mean the loft is empty? Where are Martha and Alexis?**

**Castle:**** Mother went to Washington with some friends to see some of the best plays according to some critisist, I'm not sure which one. And Alexis is at school right now and after school she is going to the mall with her friends and then to Paige's for a sleepover.**

**Beckett:**** Oh, well I won't be too long. See you later.**

**Castle:**** OK, see ya.**

And with that Beckett was gone. Castle turned to Ryan and Esposito.

**Castle:**** Hey, guys. You need any help?**

**Ryan:**** No, man. Thanks.**

**Esposito:**** Nah, me neither, but thanks.**

Castle was thrilled and sad at the same time. He didn't want to deal with the paperwork but now he's going to have entertain himself until Beckett gets here. And hopefully, she'll be back soon. Castle sat at Beckett's desk and started her computer. He could go online while he waits.

* * *

When Lanie walked into Remy's Beckett was already there. Beckett waved to Lanie and waited for her. Lanie sat into the booth.

**Lanie:**** Sorry I'm late. Last minute check up.**

**Beckett:**** No problem. How are you?**

**Lanie:**** I'm good. And you?**

**Beckett:**** Good.**

**Lanie:**** OK, spill it. What happened? I want to know everything.**

**Beckett:**** I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Lanie:**** Oh, no you don't. Something happened. I can see it. You got this smile on your face. So, how was your reunion? Did you have fun? Where you THE person at the reunion?**

And so Beckett started to tell Lanie all about her reunion, what happened with her old friends, how Castle reacted to that, then how he was sweet about the sleeping problem, and with Mark. She also told her about the kiss. She told her about Josh and about her feeling for Josh and Castle. Lanie was her best friend and Kate kept so little things from her.

**Beckett:**** And I'm breaking with Josh today, at lunch. I was supposed to yesterday but he had some emergency so we didn't get to see each other.**

**Lanie:**** Honestly, I think you're making the right decision. And let me tell you, ABOUT DAMN TIME! Do you know how much money a lost on you two? **

**Beckett:**** You were in on it too? Lanie!**

**Lanie:**** What? Of course I was. Did you expect anything less from me?**

**Beckett:**** No, I guess I wasn't. By the way, I should be really mad at you right now.**

**Lanie:**** Why, what did I do?**

**Beckett:**** For telling Castle about my dress.**

**Lanie:**** I didn't tell him about your dress. I simply told him the color of your dress. Besides, it's a good thing I did, don't you think?**

**Beckett:**** I know. That's why I said I should be mad at you, not that I am mad.**

They continued their talk for another 10 minutes before Kate looked at her watch. It's been an hour and a half since she left the precinct (more important, since she left Castle there) so she decided to go back.

**Beckett:**** Well, I should head back. I want to work some more on my paperwork before I meet Josh. **

**Lanie:**** Sure, girl. But, I want details, you know that.**

**Beckett:**** Yes, Lanie. I know. See ya.**

And with that she left Remy's and went back to the precinct (and Castle). When she arrived to the bullpen, the boys were at their desks working on their pile of paperwork. But Castle wasn't in his chair or with the boys. For a moment she was disappointed that he left but soon enough she heard coffee being made in the break room. Turning to the break room, she saw him. And a smile found its way on her face. So, she went to get a cup of coffee. When she entered the room, Castle lifted his head and as soon as he saw her, he was smiling.

**Castle:**** Coffee?**

**Beckett:**** Yeah, sure.**

She leaned on the counter next to him and watched him make her coffee. When he was done, he handed her the cup and went back to making himself a cup. When he finished, he stood in front of her and simply looked at her for a couple of seconds.

**Castle:**** So, did you enjoy your breakfast with Lanie?**

**Beckett:**** Yes, I did. **

**Castle:**** What did you girls talk about? If it's not a secret?**

**Beckett:**** Hahaha, wouldn't you like to know?...Anyway, what did you do while I was with Lanie? Did you do anything productive?**

**Castle:**** Well...**

**Beckett:**** What did you do Castle?**

**Castle:**** I kind of organized your desk.**

**Beckett:**** WHAT?**

**Castle:**** Don't worry. I just sort out your case files on your desk. I didn't open any drawers, if that is your concern.**

**Beckett:**** You're not lying to me, are you?**

**Castle:**** What? No, of course not. But, you should know I ate all of M&M's in your bowl. And I'll buy you some more as soon as I get out.**

**Beckett:**** You better.**

They were both smiling by now. Their coffee's were forgotten in their hands. Their gazes met and Castle couldn't hold himself anymore. He lifted his left hand and lightly caressed her cheek. Kate closed her eyes at the touch and leaned into it.

In that moment elevator door opened and Josh stepped out. He looked around and saw that Kate wasn't at her desk. He turned his head to the right and saw them. In the break room. When he saw that Castle was so close to Kate, his jealousy took over him. He strode swiftly into the break room and tackled Castle. Beckett and Castle were so caught up that they didn't notice Josh until he tackled Castle. Castle's cup landed on the floor and shattered. Josh was on top of Castle, giving him blow after blow. Beckett was so stunned that she didn't react right away. Luckily for her, Ryan and Esposito heard the noise when Castle and Josh landed on the floor and they were in the break room in a flash.

**Beckett:**** Josh, get off of him. Stop it, now!**

When he didn't react, she looked at Ryan and Esposito who immediately understood her. They grabbed Josh and got him away from Castle. Beckett helped Castle to get on his feet and in the same time she told Ryan to take Josh to Interrogation room and then to come back. Ryan nods and with Esposito they took Josh away. Beckett turned to Castle again and saw that his nose was bleeding.

**Beckett:**** God, Castle, are you OK?**

**Castle:**** Yeah, it's just a nose bleed. I'll be fine.**

At that moment Captain Montgomery came to the break room. He saw Ryan and Esposito as they took Josh away and when he saw Castle, he quickly put two and two together and didn't say anything to Beckett. He gave her a nod and left for his office. As he was leaving Ryan and Esposito got back.

**Beckett:**** Where did you put him?**

**Ryan:**** Interrogation 1.**

**Beckett:**** OK. You guys help Castle while I talk with Josh.**

**Esposito:**** Sure thing.**

Beckett turned and looked at Castle who was sitting in a chair holding his nose closed with two fingers. She knew she had to talk to Josh, but she wanted to take care of Castle. Esposito noticed her struggle and went to Castle, and Ryan went to the counter to get the First Aid kit.

**Esposito:**** Go, we'll take care of Castle.**

**Beckett:**** Yeah...**

She turned around and went to Interrogation 1. She had to get this over with.

* * *

Beckett walked into the room and closed the door behind her. When she looked at Josh he had a small smile on his face. He was proud of himself for what he just did. And that made Beckett even more furious. She noticed that Ryan and Esposito left him cuffed to the chair. She slowly went to the chair opposite from him and sat down.

**Josh:**** Are you going to take these off?**

**Beckett: ****Why should I? You just attacked my PARTNER without any probable cause.**

**Josh:**** Oh, come on.**

**Beckett:**** No, Josh! What you did was wrong. You had no right. What were you thinking?**

**Josh:**** Had no right? You're my girlfriend Kate. He had no right to touch you. Now, he'll think twice before he does something like that again.**

**Beckett:**** You...! You know what, I'm not even going to argue with you about this. You know why? Because WE ARE OVER.**

**Josh:**** What? Did you just break up with me? Because I hit... writer boy?**

**Beckett:**** Yes, I just broke up with you. And he's my partner. You say I'm your girlfriend but you don't trust me. You didn't even stop to ask yourself what reason did Castle have to 'touch' me. For all you know, something could have happened to my dad and I needed a friend. And instead of talking to me first, you react like some animal. He has a daughter, for God sake. Do you think she needs to see her father like that?**

**Josh:**** Something happened to your dad?**

**Beckett:**** Uuuurrrgghgh, NO. That's not the point.**

**Josh:**** Then what is?**

**Beckett:**** It doesn't matter. We're over, I mean it Josh.**

**Josh:**** It's because of HIM, isn't it? He took you from me.**

**Beckett:**** I'm not a thing you can possess, Josh. And he didn't take me from you...I was already his, I just didn't see it.**

With that Beckett stood up and went to the door. Josh called after her.

**Josh:**** No, Kate. Don't do this. You're making a mistake.**

**Beckett:**** Josh, don't make things harder than they are. You and I both know that this isn't working. I really thought we could make it work, but it didn't. Everytime we had an argument you would tell me how you didn't go to Haiti because of me. Well, now you can. **

**Josh:**** So, what? Now it's my fault?**

**Beckett:**** God, it doesn't matter who's fault it is. It's not working. We both know it. We barely see each other, Josh. And before you attacked Castle, maybe, just maybe I would have thought about not giving up. **

**Josh:**** Fine. I see that you made up your mind. Obviously, my opinion doesn't matter. Do whatever you want.**

He bent his head and looked at the table. Beckett opened the door and left. There is somewhere she needed to be, someone to take care of.

* * *

While Beckett was talking to Josh, Ryan and Esposito took care of Castle, more specifically, his bleeding nose.

**Esposito:**** Bro, how much blood do you have in you? We've changed 3 pieces of gauzes already.**

**Castle:**** Sorry, guys.**

**Ryan:**** Why are you apologizing Castle? It's not your fault.**

Before Castle could answer, Beckett walked in.

**Beckett:**** Hey guys, how's it going?**

**Esposito:**** We're still trying to stop his nose bleeding. Man, it's like we turned the faucet. But I think it's finally coming to stop.**

**Beckett:**** Okay, I'll take it from here. You guys go release Josh and make sure he doesn't make any more problems on his way out of the precinct. It's bad enough that Captain saw what happened earlier.**

**Ryan:**** Got it. Don't worry. We'll escort him all the way down. **

Beckett gave them a nod and they left. She took Esposito's place in front of Castle, keeping a pressure on his nose. They looked at each other for a while. Beckett kept thinking how everything went wrong. That it wasn't suppose to be like this, wasn't suppose to end like this. Josh being escorted like some criminal and Castle sitting in front of her, possibly with a broken nose. _Oh, please God, don't let it be broken,_ Beckett thought. Castle was blaming himself. He should have known better then to be that near Beckett when they were in the precinct. If he kept his distance, none of this would have happened.

**Castle:**** Are you okay?**

**Beckett:**** I should be the one asking you that Castle. I'm not the one with a bleeding nose.**

**Castle:**** I'm sorry.**

**Beckett:**** For what? Are you seriously blaming yourself for what Josh did?**

**Castle:**** I shouldn't have...If I kept my distance none of this would have happened. I should have...**

**Beckett:**** Stop it Rick. This wasn't your fault. This is all on Josh. No matter what was going on he shouldn't have reacted like that. He should have trusted me, talk to me. And I told him that. So, don't you dare blame yourself, do you understand me?**

**Castle:**** Kate...**

**Beckett:**** I mean it.**

**Castle:**** But what about Montgomery? He saw everything. And now he'll probably give you hell over this...**

**Beckett:**** Let me worry about Montgomery, okay?...God, Rick, you're going to have a bruise under your left eye, and I hope your nose isn't broken and you worry about what Montgomery is going to tell me? What about Alexis, Rick? What is she going to say when she sees you?**

**Castle:**** Don't worry about Alexis. It wouldn't be the first time she sees me like this. **

**Beckett:**** That's not the point Castle. What are we going to tell her? How you got beat up by my ex-boyfriend?**

**Castle:**** Let's not think about that now, okay?...Do we have to stay here? Can we go grab something to eat, I'm kind of hungry.**

**Beckett:**** Yeah, I think we can go but I have to check with Montgomery first. And let's see if the bleeding finally stopped...OK, you're good. Go wash up while I talk to Montgomery.**

**Castle:**** Are you sure? Maybe I should be there with you when you...**

**Beckett:**** It'll be fine Rick. Go. I'll see you at my desk.**

**Castle:**** OK.**

With that Castle went to the men's room and Beckett went to Montgomery. When she left his office, Castle was sitting in his chair looking all nervous. He was still worried about what Montgomery was going to tell her. If he was going to give her a hard time because of this. She knew that. She smiled and tapped his shoulder and went to grab her things.

**Beckett:**** Come on, we're clear to go.**

**Castle:**** Is everything OK? What did Montgomery tell you?**

**Beckett:**** Relax Castle, everything is fine. Come on, we'll talk about it later.**

* * *

While Beckett was taking care of Castle, Ryan and Esposito took Josh out of the interrogation room and walked with him to the elevator, and Josh had cuffs on him the whole time. He noticed that some of the uniform where looking strangely at him, but he dismissed it. As he was standing in front of the elevator, Karpowski came and asked Ryan:

**Karpowski:**** This the guy?**

**Ryan:**** Yup.**

**Karpowski:**** Well, I wouldn't be in his shoes right now.**

Ryan simply laughed, Esposito as well. When they entered the elevator and the moment the doors were closed, Josh turned a little to Ryan.

**Josh:**** What was that about?**

**Ryan:**** I'm sure you'll find out soon enough.**

**Esposito:**** What did you expect? You attacked one of us.**

**Josh:**** One of you?...Hah, you crazy just like Kate is.**

The moment he said those words Esposito pushed the STOP button. He and Ryan pinned Josh against the wall.

**Esposito:**** First, don't you ever talk about Beckett like that.**

**Ryan:**** Second, Castle might not be a real cop, but he saved Beckett's life many times.**

**Esposito:**** Ours as well.**

**Ryan:**** He even saved the entire city from a dirty bomb.**

**Esposito:**** So, yeah. He is one of us. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us.**

**Ryan:**** And he's THE BEST partner Beckett ever had.**

Josh simply watched from one man to another.

**Esposito:**** Do you have any problems or questions?**

**Josh:**** No.**

**Ryan:**** Good. And Karpowski was right. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now, either.**

**Josh:**** Why?**

**Esposito:**** Because, from now on, you'll be marked as the guy who attacked one of us.**

**Josh:**** But, no one pressed any charges and I wasn't processed.**

**Ryan:**** You don't have to be in our system to be marked.**

**Esposito:**** And you haven't been charged yet. Castle could be pressing charges.**

**Josh:**** No, no, no. He can't do that.**

**Esposito:**** Of course he can. And he has every right.**

**Josh:**** But that could ruin my career.**

**Ryan:**** Not to mention that you could end up in jail.**

**Esposito:**** And trust me, you don't want to know what they do to people who attack police officers.**

**Josh:**** They should be grateful, right?**

**Ryan:**** You'ld be surprised. Besides, you should've thought about it before you jumped on Castle. **

**Josh:**** OK, I get it know. I see what are you doing. You're trying to scare me.**

**Esposito:**** Scare you? Dude, everything we said is true.**

**Ryan:**** Now we're going to scare you. Since we are cops, just remember that we can kill you and clean every evidence, not to mention that we know how to hide a body.**

**Esposito:**** And IF your body ever got discovered remember Beckett's best friend is an ME. She would make sure your death looks like natural cause.**

With that both Ryan and Esposito turned from Josh and regain their previous positions. Esposito pressed the STOP button again and the elevator continued its descending.

**Josh:**** You know, I can charge you for police intimidation.**

**Ryan:**** With what proof? Your word?**

**Esposito:**** It won't hold against a cop's word**

The doors opened and they stepped out. When they got outside the precinct, Esposito turned Josh and took his cuffs off. Ryan stepped in front of Josh.

**Ryan:**** The bottom line is stay away from Beckett, Castle, his family and us, generally.**

**Esposito:**** And you should be just fine.**

Josh nodded and left, saying how everyone are crazy. Ryan and Esposito looked after him until he got in a cab and disappeared, for good hopefully. They turned around and saw that Beckett and Castle were coming out. They went to them at the entrance.

**Beckett:**** Hey, everything OK?**

**Ryan:**** Yup. Got nothing to worry about.**

**Esposito:**** You OK, Castle?**

**Castle:**** Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks guys. And I'm sorry, for the mess...**

**Esposito:**** Don't...So, you gonna press charges?**

**Castle:**** UUUhhhh...I don't know. I haven't really thought about that.**

**Ryan:**** Well, think about it. And let us know if you're going thru it, so we could get the paperwork.**

**Castle:**** Sure thing.**

**Beckett:**** OK, we're heading out. Captain gave me the afternoon off, but I'm on call. So, if a body drops you know what to do.**

**Esposito:**** You got it, boss.**

They said their goodbyes and left their ways. On the elevator Ryan turned to Esposito and smiled.

**Ryan:**** You think something's finally going to happen between them?**

**Esposito:**** Sure hope so...Lanie! I have to let her know and see if she could get some information out of Beckett.**

**Ryan:**** Or if she already knows something that we don't...You know, it's a little bit weird.**

**Esposito:**** What is?**

**Ryan:**** It's like talking to your aunt about Mom and Dad...You think we shouldn't do it?**

Couple of seconds pass in silence and then they both say at the same time.

**Ryan and Esposito:**** Nnnaahhhh!**

* * *

Castle and Beckett chose the takeout option. They picked their food and went to Castle's place, since it was closer. They settled in front of Castle's huge TV, Castle lets Beckett to choose a movie. Then they got settled on the couch. Beckett was leaning on Castle while they ate their food. When they finished, Kate snuggled to Castle more as they finished their movie. At the end of the movie, Castle looked at Beckett, who turned her head to look at him.

**Castle:**** You think I should press charges?**

**Beckett:**** It's your decision, Castle.**

**Castle:**** I know, but what do you think?**

**Beckett:**** I don't know. Do whatever you think you should.**

**Castle:**** I want to and I don't want to. I don't know. I've been thinking this whole time if I should or shouldn't and I still don't know. I mean, he was your boyfriend Kate. I understand why he did it. I should have respected that. I'm not defending him. I just say I understand. But if I press charges than it could take forever and it could involve you more than it should and it could end up in the papers...Oh, God, what if this ends in the papers? I'm sorry Kate, I'm so sorry...I...**

**Beckett:**** Castle, I think you're over reacting...**

**Castle:**** No, it could end up in the papers. I have to call Paula. I have to tell her to look out for...**

He started to get up but Beckett stopped him. She kissed him. Tenderly because she was afraid she would hurt him. He responded quickly, just like she hoped he would. They kissed for a couple of seconds. Kate broke the kiss and took his face in her hands.

**Beckett:**** Castle, breathe. Calm down, everything will be okay. We'll figure it out. Whatever decision you make, I'll support you. No matter what. And as to what happened today, I doubt it'll end in the papers. Every cop at the 12th thinks of you as one of us. So, I think you're safe for now.**

**Castle:**** Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry...**

**Beckett:**** Stop apologizing. It's okay.**

**Castle:**** So, uuhhhmmm...We're keeping this on the low profile or...**

**Beckett:**** Yeah, I think it's for the best. I mean I want us to be just US for a while, you know! Is that OK with you?**

**Castle:**** Yeah, it's fine. Whatever you want. What about Alexis and my Mother?**

**Beckett:**** Well, did you tell them anything about what happened at the reunion?**

**Castle:**** No, I didn't know if you wanted me to.**

**Beckett:**** I think they should know. But, you mind if we tell them together?**

**Castle:**** No, of course not. Although, I think they might figure it out before we get the chance to tell them anything...What about Lanie and Ryan and Esposito and Montgomery?**

**Beckett:**** Let's not tell them right away. I'ld like to see if they could figure it out. Of course, I have to tell Lanie. I think she'll know the moment she sees me. But, there are some rules.**

**Castle:**** Of course there are.**

**Beckett:**** I'm serious Castle. When we're at the precinct or at the crime scene, we keep it professional. Got it? I don't want anyone to tell me how we can't separate professional from private. It'll be bad enough when the press gets the wind of us being together.**

**Castle:**** I agree...So, now what?**

**Beckett:**** Now we kiss. To seal the deal.**

**Castle:**** With pleasure.**

And then they kissed. It was slow and tender at first. They were exploring each other. But soon, it wasn't enough. They wanted more, needed more. After three and a half years of pent up feelings, they were finally free. The kisses became more heated and demanding. Beckett shifted herself so now she was sitting in his lap, straddling him. Castle's hands found their way under her shirt, going all over her back. Beckett started to work on his shirt buttons. She was half way through when her phone started to ring. Groaning, they pulled apart and little without breath, Beckett answered her phone. It was Esposito. They got a body. She tells him they'll be there soon and hangs up.

**Castle:**** A body?**

**Beckett:**** Yeah, sorry.**

**Castle:**** Hey, it's OK. Raincheck?**

**Beckett:**** Absolutly.**

They got up from the couch and walked to the door. Smiling at each other. Turning the knob Castle turned to Beckett.

**Castle:**** Just so you know, it's going to be great.**

**Beckett:**** Ooohhh, you have no idea.**

Smiling at his stunned face, Beckett closed the door and walked toward the elevator with Castle right behind her. Just like always.

* * *

_**So, any thougths?**_

_**A review would be great, but please don't be too hursh. English isn't my first language. **_


End file.
